


Burn

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: Anakin Skywalker x Reader Oneshot
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Burn

"Miss Y/n......"

Y/n spun around to face the soldier standing in the doorway, weapon drawn. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears as the soldier removed his helmet. Her breaths became shaky as the man stepped off to the side revealing a tall Jedi Y/n knew all too well. His clothes were tattered and torn; his face was stained with blood and ash, his hair hung limply in front of his dirtied face.

The way he was carrying himself spoke volumes.

"The Jedi? The younglings? Obi it can't all be true? Can it?"

All he did was shake his head.

"Ani?" She breathed.

Obi Wan's head fell.

Y/n' heart shattered and she fell to the floor.

_________________________________________________________________

Y/n ran thru the crowded hall of the imperial palace. She held her skirt in her arms as she zipped past servants, senators, and other important officials. If her mother were there she would have scolded Y/n for running in such a fine dress, and around such people of power no less, but she was alone and didn't have a care in the world, as she raced to the front steps of the palace.

"He's home!" She sang to herself as she turned the corner.

As soon as she did she ran square into a familiar golden figure. Her head made contact with his as she was sent to the ground, groaning in pain. She looked up thru squinted eyes and smiled as the droid in front of her took a step back clearly embarrassed.

"Master L/n! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! R2 and I were making our way to meet master Jar-Jar and we clearly were not looking where we were going. Our apologies! I am mortified. Are you sure you are alright?"

Y/n listened as R2 beeped in anger at C-3PO. She rose to her feet the best she could as 3PO turned to face R2, "Well of course you were not the one who bumped into her, I was, but it's polite to-"

"Gentleman!" Y/n shouted fixing her dress. Both droids stiffened up at her sudden change in tone. "It's fine...." She sighed. "I'll be on my way now, if you don't mind." After relentless talking from C3-PO, and beeps from R2-D2, she waved them goodbye and sighed.

Y/n walked down the corridor and listened as the droids bickered with each other while they walked away. Shaking her head she continued at a slower pace to the front doors. The sun was shining in the mid-afternoon Naboo sky. Her heart was fluttering at the thought of seeing her beloved again. She had been waiting for his arrival for three weeks now. Going this long without Anakin had been hard on her.

Her stress and anixity had skyrocketed since he wasn't there to calm her down. Anakin was always there for her, Y/n couldn't function properly without him. She often wondered how on earth she survived everyday life before she met the young Jedi. Nothing was the same without him, and now he was home.

Everything would be okay again.

Upon reaching them she threw them open and stepped out into the light. The light from the mid-afternoon Naboo sun shone brightly in her eyes, but that was the least of her worries.

There he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs talking with Obi Wan. She smiled and laughed upon seeing the two after what felt like a lifetime. Obi must have seen her standing there because he gestured towards the stairs and Anakin lifted his head to see what he was talking about. A huge smile spread across his face as he realized who was standing there.

"Well, if it isn't the love of my life." Anakin spoke as he took a step towards the staircase, his smile ever growing. "Well if it isn't destinies child." She fired back earning a snort form Obi Wan. He raised his hands in surrender while Anakin glared at him and walked up the stairs to where Y/n stood.

"Go get him." He spoke, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze.

Y/n laughed as she began running down the stairs, skirt bunched up in her hands. Anakin gladly met her halfway and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around. His sweet laughter filled her ears as she held on tight, with no intention of letting go.

She had missed the way he smelled.

The way he would hug her, the touch of his hands.....

She was so intoxicated by his very being, she almost whimpered when he broke the hug. Anakin held her face in his hands as he continued to laugh just slightly, trying her best to withhold her joy. "It's been far too long my love..." He breathed as he smiled. She kissed his nose and smiled as well, "I couldn't spend another day without you Anakin. If you would have stayed away longer I would have surely died."

"No..." He breathed, his facial expression changing dramatically, "Don't speak of things such as death. All we need is each other and we can survive the greatest of hardships. Because my love for you knows no bounds."

"When did you become a poet?" She questioned sarcastically. He scolwed before squeezing her tighter causing her to laugh.

"I was trying to be romantic.... But I forgot you can't stand such things."

"Now hold on-"

She started but was cut off by his lips meeting hers in a warm and long overdue kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as his were placed around her waist. He pulled her close and hummed into her lips, enjoying this moment as much as she was. She smiled and pulled him down a little farther, deepening the already wonderful kiss.

"Never leave me.......

_______________________________________________________

She sat on the floor sobbing, but making no sound.

She couldn't hear anything.

Everything was spinning.

She couldn't take the pain rising in her chest. Her heart was physically broken and no one could repair it. The one person that she had ever loved was gone.

He burned.....

That's all Obi had said.

"How does someone burn? Why won't you just tell me what has become of the love of my life?"

How could Anakin leave her? Why?

Why?

She thought back to everything they had done with one another. The days of joy, and the nights they had spent when no one else existed but them in the whole of the universe. The way he made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. They way he loved her....

The things that were spoken.

The promises made.

The two hearts that had become one.

Everything was now gone.

Blown away like dust in the breeze. Her Ani was gone, and he was not coming back.

Obi Wan tried to comfort her, tears falling from his own eyes. She kicked and screamed trying to get him to let go. Rage bubbled up inside her. She didn't know how to react to what was happening. This couldn't be happening. She needed a reason for him to be gone. He wouldn't just join the dark side! Would he?

He rage was turned to Obi Wan.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE GALD HE'S DEAD! SAY IT! YOU'RE GLAD HE'S GONE! JUST SAY IT!"

She screamed as she punched and kicked Obi relentlessly. She was screaming and throwing her fists at the defenseless Jedi. The soldier in the doorway began to rush forwards, but Obi held up a hand.

She continued to scream but Obi had won, his arms encasing her in a tight hug, holding her closer than ever before. She sobbed into his chest, still wailing Anakin's name. Obi Wan began to rock back and forth as he held her, tears streaming from his eyes. He pressed his mouth against the top of her head, "I'm sorry...... I'm sorry...." He sobbed as he buried his face in her hair.

All she could picture was Anakin's sweet smile turn to dark.

Burning......

"I'm so, so sorry....."


End file.
